One of a kind
by Vex Matthewson
Summary: Samantha Jennings said she would never see them again yet here they are. A one shot following the end of The 7th Warrior WARNING: Contains spoilers for the 7th Warrior and should not be read until after you have finished reading the two previous in the series.


**Just an idea that popped into my head as personally, I always like a well rounded with ending with all questions answered and I thought this would be a nice way to do it.**

**Also this is extremely long compared to what I usually write, I aim for 3 to 4 pages on word per chapter but this is 14 pages so prepare yourselves. **

**Finally I will tell you this. The 7****th ****Child is a prequel and will be the story of Speki and Loki and what drew them together. So don't worry ****noukinav018****, SHIELD will not be hunting Tom down. I feel a little weird writing about someone in real life but just imagine he is another character of mine, that's what I've tried to do.**

**Vex**

"Samantha." A distant voice called to her but Samantha couldn't think straight. She just kept staring at his hair. "Samantha are you okay?"

Warm hands were placed on her shoulders and they snapped her back into reality. She was in a hotel room in New Mexico. The hands belonged to Tom stood in front of her with worried eyes.

"I know I'm still getting used to it as well." Tom said getting shy and running his hand through his newly dyed hair. Blush fell on to his cheeks and Samantha realised how long she had just been staring.

"Yeah." Samantha whispered still not believing what she was seeing. She had to claw down a lump that had formed in her throat and fight back tears she had fought so long to stop. Samantha found her hands automatically fiddled with the ring on her left hand. Whenever she was anxious she found it calmed her down.

"It looks awful doesn't it?" Tom sagged throwing himself down on to the bed and placing his hands over his eyes. It took a moment for Samantha to react.

"No it doesn't look awful." Samantha reassured him. She crossed her legs and sat down next to him while playing with a few strands of his hair. The two were discussing Tom's new colour. He had had to dye it jet black for a film role he had landed and today was the day the deed had been done.

After the incident in New York and in England, the Avengers had become celebrities with Hollywood demanding films. They were loosely based on each of the Avengers life and would all link in together to form an Avenger's films. It was just another way for the American government to fund their country as they owned rights to the names and therefore would receive a large amount of profit from the films.

The first few films had been huge successes with audiences eagerly anticipating the next in line which happened to be Thor. After working with Kenneth Branagh on Wallander, Tom had been asked to audition. First for Thor but Samantha always knew he would get Loki. It was great news for him and Samantha was happy for him. This was his big break but seeing him for the first time with that jet black hair and looking identical to the God of Mischief was a little overwhelming for her. She didn't break down in tears though instead she tried to distract herself.

"It looks kind of sexy." She told him with a little shrug. "You're going to have fight the fan girls off with a stick." She added. His charming smile graced his face and a small sweet laugh escaped his lips.

"I could get use to that." Tom admitted.

"Oh you could, could you?" Samantha asked with humour to her voice.

"Girls fawning at my feet? Desperate to spend one night with me. Any man's dream." Tom teased.

"Oh well I hope you and these girls have fun." She told him starting to get up off the bed. Tom grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down in to his body and cradled her with his arms.

"But I'm not any man." He whispered in her ear. "I already have my dream girl right here with me."

Samantha reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips which he was eager to return.

As soon as they had met, both felt a connection and that coffee was the first of many. It wasn't long before Tom asked her out on a real date and here they were 3 years later in a hotel room in New Mexico. Samantha had recently graduated from university having pulled some strings and taken an advanced course. In September she would head back over to England to start her job at Cancer research UK. She decided to spend her summer with Tom in America. They knew at the end of the summer though Tom would have to remain in America while Samantha would return. They had done long distance before when Tom went to Sweden for Wallander but never this far. Tom was always a small flight away, not the 12 hour one to America and much more expensive to say the least. However they had been doing it the last couple of months as Tom had been here rehearsing and Samantha in England finishing her decree. They had done it before and they could do it again Samantha thought with no doubt in her mind.

"Those fan girls better watch out." Samantha whispered once they broke apart and both of them let out a small laugh. Samantha snuggled closer to Tom resting her head on his chest while Tom rested his head on hers and wrapped his arms protectively around her. She felt him kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"Are you nervous then?" Samantha asked. She had been there a week and could tell Tom was trying to hide his fear. Tomorrow was the first actually shoot on set after months of rehearsal. Tom had been on set before but this was his first major Hollywood blockbuster and Samantha knew it would be his first of many after this film was released.

"A little" Tom admitted.

"You'll be fine. I would say be yourself but that doesn't work with acting so...be Loki." Samantha said trying to cheer him up but she felt her breath catch on the sound of his name.

"Why don't you come on set with me tomorrow?" He asked. Samantha was about to answer but Tom cut her off. "Okay I know I've asked before but I want you there with me. We don't have much time together before you go back so I want to spend as much time as possible with you." His fingers gently traced the scar that ran from her eye to her cheek.

"I can't Tom. This movie is massive and paparazzi will be everywhere. If I get caught on camera-" She said him resorting to the lie she always told him not telling him the truth of if she actually saw him in his Loki costume then she wouldn't be able to control herself, control the grief she had buried deep down inside.

"Then you'll have to change your name and move away I know." Tom sighed. Samantha had told him the work she had done for a government meant she couldn't have her photo published which was complete and utter rubbish. She felt bad lying to him but she didn't want him to know about her past. She had told him both her parents were dead and that her work with a government was confidential. Sometimes he tried to press her for information but Samantha never relented.

"Who is playing Sarah Jones? You know Speki in this film?" Samantha asked trying to change the topic. She had read that they would be the next in line in the movie franchise with their own film as they discover their powers as a reincarnated God. It made her think of an article she had read as they announced the film and who so far had been cast in the parts. Even though Gareth and Thor looked very little alike they had decided the brother of the actor playing Thor, Liam Hemsworth, would play Gareth in the films. It had been kept secret who would play Sarah though and Samantha was genuinely curious as to who they had cast to supposedly play her.

Thankfully she had never been caught on camera much when she worked for SHIELD and after changing some files around they had accepted her request for ambiguity. She didn't want them interfering with the life she had now with Tom. Therefore a new character was created: Sarah Jones. Or what the comics liked to call her:

Brainchild

The most intelligent human on the planet

Seriously? You had Captain America, Ironman, Hawkeye and Black Widow. All these fantastic names and they had given her Brainchild. She had been curious enough one day to read one of her comics. She found it very entertaining at her inner turmoil with whether she should side with Loki or not and the budding romance with a SHIELD agent. She liked the one liners they gave her but apart from that she found the whole thing highly amusing and unrealistic. Obviously she had kept this to herself, the comic lay somewhere in her and Tom's flat back in England in case she ever have need of it on a rainy day.

"You sound a little jealous." Tom commented. "After all, she is my love interest in the film." Samantha rolled her eyes at him and lightly punched him in the arm. "Ow that hurt." He told her rubbing where she had hit him; well she thought it was light. "I'm only telling you this because the information gets released tomorrow by the way otherwise my lips would be sealed...It's Emma Watson."

"But she looks nothing like me." Samantha said outraged. She had nothing against the Harry Potter actress and was actually a fan but when it came to portraying her, Samantha felt she lacked qualities. For example height was a major one. Samantha was now 6 ft, Tom was taller than her but Emma Watson, she didn't think, would be up to that height.

"Like you?" Tom asked. Dammit, only now did Samantha realise her mistake.

"Yeah...like me..." Samantha tried to back track. "I've...urm...been told that I look like her...you know in the comics..." Samantha was telling a slight truth as the comics did resemble her to the point where one of her fellow students had felt the need to point it out to her one day at university.

"Right..." Tom said. "Oh no wait I can see it."

"You can?" Samantha asked worried. She didn't want him to know about her past life. She had been worried as soon as he had developed his passion for the comics to understand Loki that he might have spotted some of the traits they had picked up in them.

"Nope." He said with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Haha very funny." Samantha said with no emotion.

"I thought it was." Tom said puffing his chest out slightly proud of his joke.

"Well I think this funny man just earned himself a one way ticket to a bed on the floor." She told him. She wasn't serious though as a smirk was playing on her lips. She detangled herself away from Tom only for him to pull her back down to him.

"I think the bed will do for both of us." He gently started to kiss her neck making his way down to her shoulder. Samantha took note how much this training for Thor had affected him. His arms now had more defined muscles and he was stronger than she had ever known him.

"I don't know..." Samantha said teasing. Tom then kissed her under her ear where she was always sensitive and Samantha let out a small giggle. "That was below the belt."

"So can I sleep in the bed yet?" He asked in between his kisses as he returned to her neck.

"Still not sure." She shrugged.

"Well how about now?" Tom placed his lips on to hers. One hand lay on her waist while the other cupped her chin. Samantha's hands found his hair and it was a while before they broke apart.

"Okay then if you insist." Samantha sighed. Tom laughed before he returned his lips to hers

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come on set?" Tom asked Samantha yet again as she dropped him off at the corner of the street that led to the movie set. Samantha remained in the car while Tom leaned through the open window.

"I'm sure thank you. I have some things to do." She said. Samantha spent her day usually in the local library researching for her job while Tom would be at work.

"Okay, I'll keep my phone on all day though if you change your mind."

"You do that." She smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Break a leg, you'll be amazing."

Tom gave her a cheeky grin before he made his way to the back entrance of the studios so he wasn't hounded by cameras at the front. Samantha sighed as she saw him walk away.

She pulled away from the pavement and found herself back in the hotel room half an hour later. She had had to get up extra early to take Tom so was looking forward to sinking back into bed for a few more hours of sleep. She found since Speki had left that she didn't wake up screaming anymore. It happened occasionally for example every year the anniversary of Loki's death would result in her screaming. Tom would worry over her and she had to concoct another layer of lies.

She really did hate lying to Tom but she had to do it.

She snuggled back under the covers and turned onto her side when something caught her eye. Tom really? He would be panicking by now she guessed. Samantha let out a small huff as she got changed back into jeans, ankle high boots and a t-shirt then picked up Tom's script before heading back out to the car.

She was sure they would have spares on set but Tom would be panicking because they didn't have the notes he had like in this one. Then he would get nervous and not concentrate.

The ride back to the movie lot seemed a lot quicker giving Samantha less time on how she planned to get Tom's script to him. She could hand it in to the front desk but she had sneaky feeling the script would find its way into the wrong hands. Not wanting Tom to be blamed for a movie leak she thought it best to give it to him in person.

She found a parking space near the rear entrance Tom had used. She pulled out her phone and called her forgetful boyfriend.

"Hi this is Tom. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, please leave your name and number and I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you."

Fan-bloody-tastic. What happened to having his phone on in case she needed him? Slamming her head against the steering wheel she decided to head to the security desk and hope luck would be on her side. Maybe Tom had told them about her and they would let her in. Laughing at the extremely small chance Samantha exited the car and crossed the street.

The rather large security man was eyeing her way before it was clear she was making her way over to him. He looked about mid 40s. Never married and lived in a flat by himself, with his ginger tabby cat. He owed the landlord the rent for last month but had betted it away and was now in a pickle about finding the cash. Samantha shook her head scolding herself as she analysed the potential threat. You don't do that anymore she reminded herself even though the obvious tale tail signs of how she had deduced her facts lay scattered around his desk.

No wedding ring but the finger didn't have a slight tan line or indentation of a married man or divorced man would have. The cat hairs were littered around his clothes and the gambling tickets were stuffed in his wallet that lay slightly open in his jacket that was hung up. On the computer was a site for quick cash exchange as the man nervously fiddled with the flat key in his hand.

"Hi I was wondering if I could speak to Tom Hiddleston." Samantha told the guard when she finally reached the desk. The guy gave her the once over before returning to her eyes.

"Sorry ma'am no reporters allowed in until the press conference later today. Come back this afternoon." He replied lazily. His voice had a nasal quality that Samantha did not like. He thought himself above her and he could not be bothered for an English woman when his shift was so nearly over. She could see the bags under his eyes as he eagerly awaited to return home for sleep.

"I'm not a reporter." She said. "I'm a friend of Tom's. My name might be on the list. Samantha Jennings." The man looked sceptically at her but proceeded to look at the list of names.

"Nope no one by that name on here." He told. "Unless someone comes to collect you I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Well maybe you could radio up. I know once Tom knows I'm here he'll send someone for me." Samantha said with a small smile on her face. She really didn't have time for this. She looked at her watch and saw it had been nearly an hour and a half since she dropped Tom off and if he wasn't panicking before, he certainly would be now.

"Look you crazy fan girls are all the same. Maybe in your deluded head this actor guy knows you and you may even have a blossoming relationship but in reality chick you're just crazy and this guy has no idea who you are. Sorry to burst your bubble." He said not even showing any sadness. He stood up and came around the desk and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Now I won't tell you again. Please may you leave the set."

Samantha shrugged out of his hand and stomped away fuming. How dare her talk to her in that way. She should have shown him the script she thought but then actually maybe he would have confiscated it then sold it to pay for his rent.

She sighed as she left the little security office and faced the surrounding walls of the movie set. If she still had Fear and her powers she could have easily propelled herself over the wall. But she didn't so she would have to think of another way.

The security guard kept glancing at his watch. Interesting. His shift must nearly be over and with the change of guards she could maybe slip in. She took a seat on a wall near the security office that gave her the perfect view but also meant she could not be seen herself. Those years of Asgard and SHIELD training really did leave their mark on her.

Samantha tried calling Tom again and this time his phone wasn't switched off but it did ring through to the answer machine. She was getting closer; this time she left a message.

"Hi Tom. You really are a forgetful fool sometimes aren't you? Guess what I have in my hand? Yes that's right it's your script. I'm outside the movie set with it. I'll try and get it to you but the security guard is a bit of a dick. Anyway call me when you get this." Samantha sighed as she placed her phone back in her pocket. The early morning sun started to beat down on her. She subconsciously began to fiddle with the ring on her left hand and felt immediately relaxed.

Ten minutes later and still no reply from Tom, Samantha watched as the guards swapped shifts. She kept low and walked underneath the little balcony that jutted out from the guard's security window where drivers of cars were identified. She timed it so neither was looking at the monitor screens as she snuck past. Once inside she ducked into the nearest shelter to avoid the guard walking past her retreating to his car. She watched him drive off back home to his ginger cat.

Samantha let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud she did miss some of the adventure being a superhero had to offer. She stepped out from her hiding place but was met with a circle of guns pointing at her. This felt familiar she thought.

It took a moment for Samantha to realise that these were SHIELD agents and not normal security guards.

"Now did a reporter really think they could sneak in on a movie set and not go unnoticed?" She heard a familiar voice ask her. He was behind her and didn't realise who she actually was.

"No, well maybe a little. What I'm wondering though is why SHIELD agents are here pointing their guns at me and not normal security guards?" She asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"Samantha?" The man asked. She turned around to see him take off his glasses and his voice full of hope. He was wearing a black suit like Coulson and obviously the man in charge.

"Gareth, long time no see." She said reflected the smile that exploded onto his face.

"Lower your weapons." Gareth said as he walked over to her. "Wow, I never thought I would see you again." Samantha raised her eye brow at him. "Okay not in person again. You know talk to you and not monitor you on a screen."

"Yeah well the plan was for that to happen." She gave off a nervous laugh. "What are you doing here then?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"But I asked first." Samantha looked at the wedding ring on his finger and contained the even bigger smile that wanted to emerge.

"Well SHIELD is here because we have a few important assets on set today we needed to keep an eye on. Myself personally have been called in to supervise it all."

"So you're still Fury's right hand man?" Samantha asked.

"Pretty much."

"And what are these important assets may I ask?"

Gareth opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by someone else's voice.

"Samantha, oh my god I am so sorry." She turned to see Tom stood just outside the ring of agents. "It's okay she's with me." He tried to make his way through but the SHIELD agents blocked him.

Samantha turned her head to Gareth who gave the nod and Tom was allowed through.

"Sorry I was in make up when your call came and then I lost my script." Tom said wrapping her in a hug.

"It's okay." She said laughing. She pulled away from him and waved his script in front of his face. "I found your script."

"You are a life saver." Tom said smiling at her and kissing her forehead. A cough was heard behind Samantha and she turned to see Gareth stood rather awkwardly.

"Tom this is Gareth. Gareth this is Tom. We used to go to school together." Samantha said. Gareth's eye brows shot up in surprise but Samantha pleaded with her eyes for him to go along with it.

"Yeah you should have seen her in gym." Gareth said with a smile holding his hand out which Tom shook. Tom wrapped his arm around Samantha's waist.

"Well I'm glad I'm finally meeting some of Samantha's friends. All she ever seems to do is study." Tom joked. "Are you here with Captain America?"

Samantha froze at what he said.

"What?" She asked.

"You won't believe it Samantha but they brought the Avengers along, well those on Earth anyway, for us to meet so we can portray the roles as closely as we can. There is so much on Loki's characteristics and the way he interacts people that the comics miss out." Tom sounded like a school boy.

"I'm sure there is." Samantha muttered.

"Yeah Stark seems especially eager to describe the rest of those not with us." Gareth commented with a small smirk. Samantha let out a small huff.

"I'm sure he is" Samantha muttered again. "Well you've got your script I better be off. You know before any cameras catch me."

"Cameras?" Gareth asked.

"Yeah I did some work for a government which means I can't get my picture taken. So I've had to tell Tom no each time he's asked me to come in case I get caught in the back ground of some publicity shots or paparazzi. You know." She explained. She could feel the blush rising on her cheeks.

"Well I don't see any camera's around now." Gareth commented. She knew what he was trying to do.

"Gareth's right." Tom said. "Come on Samantha. How many people get to say they were in the same room as the Avengers all together at the same time and get to talk to them?"

She looked between Gareth and Tom and knew she wouldn't be getting out of this.

"Fine okay I'll stay." She said with a small smile. Tom wrapped her in a hug again while kissing her forehead. His pager went off.

"Dammit, I have to go get into costume..."

"It's okay I'll escort her to the others." Gareth said cutting Tom off. Tom gave him a thankful nod before turning back to Samantha.

"I'll be there in an hour. This costume is leather and metal." He gave her a cheeky wink. "And don't be intimidated by the Avengers. They're like you and me but with superpowers."

"I'll try not to." Samantha sighed as she watched Tom ran back off to where he had come from.

"So old school friends are we?" Gareth asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, yeah well that wasn't a lie." She said as she and Gareth started to walk. Most of the Agents had become relaxed and had returned to their hiding places.

"True but cameras? Really?" Gareth asked.

"I couldn't think of anything better in the moment"

"They're identical." Gareth said and Samantha knew who he was referring to.

"Not when Tom's hair is natural. He's got a curly blonde brown thing going on." She countered.

"Is he like you?" Gareth asked as they reached a door but stopped before they went in. "You know a reincarnation?"

"I believe so but I don't care either way." Samantha said after a few minutes. "Someone once told me you just have to let fate work her magic."

"Are ready for this?" Gareth asked with his hand rested on the door handle.

"Nope." Samantha said opening the door herself and entered a large room with tables of food running down one side and a set of comfy looking sofas placed in a circle.

All heads in the room seemed to turn to her and Samantha felt herself blush deeply.

"Hey up kiddo fancy seeing you here." Stark was the first to recover as he came over and placed his hand over her shoulder. In the room was Banner, Rogers, Natasha, Clint and Stark.

"Missed you too Tony." Samantha whispered as he ushered her into the room.

"Samantha you look...swell." The Captain said shaking her hand.

"Looking good yourself Rogers"

"We missed you in Mexico, there was this case you would have loved." Barton told her next.

"Though you seem to be enjoying the life you have now." Natasha asked with a raised eye brow. Of course she had been one of the ones to monitor Samantha. She gave her a smirk in response.

"Banner I read the new paper you published a couple of months back. You've still got it." Samantha told him.

"Thanks, if you liked it I know it was good." He gave her a small smile.

"So Samantha." Stark said pulling her down and sitting her next to him on a sofa. He picked up his scotch even though it was too early for Samantha to even think about alcohol. "Don't mean to be rude but what exactly or you doing here? If memory serves me right last time we saw you, you said- and I quote- I hope I never see any of you again."

"All honestly that was the plan." She admitted. "But things came up and led me here" She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well we're still waiting for the actors to come along so we can tell them all about how awesome we are." Stark told her.

"That's the other thing." Samantha said and she made sure all of them were listening. She took a few moments choosing her words. "I'm not here as Samantha Jennings, well I am, I mean the Samantha Jennings before. You know Sarah Jones or that ridiculous name you've given me Brainchild! Who seriously came up with that?" Samantha asked venting her anger at the name. "Anyway I'm off topic. What I meant was no one knows I was part of this and I want to keep it that way. I'm here because I know a member of the cast not to offer insight into the characters. As far as they are aware I'm just another ordinary person."

The Avengers were quiet for a moment taking in what she had said.

"And I would really appreciate it if you just went along with it, please." Samantha said. She looked around the group each one giving their nods of consent apart from Stark.

"I don't know kiddo, what's in it for me?" He asked waggling his eye brows.

"I don't infect the Ironman suit with a virus or turn JARVIS against you?" Samantha suggested.

"Who are you again?" Stark asked playing along. Samantha laughed at this and felt herself relax immensely.

A short while later after the group had caught up on what Samantha had been doing with her life, the door opened again and in walked the members of the cast of Thor that would be helped by the group's knowledge. Each was decked out in their full costume.

The man playing Thor held quite big resemblance to the God of Thunder and Samantha did wonder whether he might be the reincarnation as well. Next was Emma Watson and Samantha became star struck. She was a massive fan of the Harry Potter series but then her eye caught the costume and Samantha felt a lump form in her throat. It was an almost exact replica of the one she had lying at home buried under mountains of clothes for Tom to never find except that this was Speki's and had some of the old designs she had changed. She never had the heart to throw hers away and seeing it on the actress made her yearn for it.

The final person though made her heart stop.

Tom walked in wearing exactly what Loki used to wear and matching that with his jet black hair, it was as if the God of Mischief was alive again and in the room. Samantha felt the rest of the group take in a silent breath as they too realised the striking resemblance.

"So these are the newest superheroes." Stark once again was the first to react. He walked over and shook their hands. "The pleasure is yours."

Samantha watched as the rest of the group introduced themselves but Samantha remained frozen. Tears threatened to escape at the sight of Tom dressed as Loki. She was snapped back into reality by a voice close to her ear.

"This is...is...sorry hun I've forgotten your name." Stark said next to her. He was loving this already..

"Samantha. Samantha Jennings." She said shaking the large Australian's hand and then the Harry Potter star's. "I'm Tom's girlfriend." She said.

"Oh so this is the one he can't stop talking about." Chris Hemsworth said causing both Samantha and Tom to blush.

"Girlfriend?" Stark asked. "You've suddenly become a lot less appealing."

Samantha had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes at the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. She also took note that Tom seemed to shuffle a little closer to her.

"Nice scar on your face" Chris commented.

"Yeah accident with work years ago" Samantha shrugged it off but she could feel the Avengers looking at her.

They all took their seats in a circle and Emma was the first one to break the silence.

"I'm a huge fan there's one question I've been dying to ask, what was Sarah like?" She asked. "It's just that whenever I try and find information out about her there seems to be nothing apart from the comics. You've all been spotted on TV yet she seems not to have even existed."

"Well how about that?" Stark said sending a look Samantha's way. She squirmed slightly from his gaze. "Well what can we say about Sarah?"

"She stood her ground." Rogers said. "Even when some of us" Looking at Stark. "Didn't respect her being the fact she was quite a bit younger than us, she didn't let that stop her."

"She also had a temper." Stark interjected.

"She was powerful and extremely clever." Banner said next. "The comics don't exaggerate how smart she was."

"And she knew it." Stark muttered taking another sip of his drink. If she had been sat next to him she would have elbowed him so hard.

"Sarah was stubborn and her wit, when not used against you, was rather funny." Gareth said looking straight at her as he spoke.

"Sounds a lot like you" Tom whispered in her ear and she gave out a small laugh at his joke.

"When she first found out who she was she had a lot of inner conflict trying to decided the line between Speki and herself. It took her a while to realise that they were the same person." Gareth continued. "Once she accepted that she found life a lot easier."

"The 2.0 version." Samantha said to herself with a small smile.

"What was that Miss Jennings?" Stark asked. "I didn't quite catch that."

Samantha sent a look that could kill his way but Stark was just rolling in his fun.

"You know, not many people know this, but she actually had a thing for me." Stark said.

"Don't flatter yourself Stark" Samantha scoffed. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. "I mean...from what I've read in the comics...you just seem too full of yourself for someone like Sarah to be attracted to. And little bit too old to."

"Yet she was in love with a centuries old god." Stark said smirking. "I like your ring by the way who made that I would love to buy one."

"One of a kind" She said.

"Too bad." Stark said.

"Isn't it just." The room was silent as the two stared each other down. This was going to be a long day Samantha thought.

* * *

"I see Stark took a shine to you." Tom commented. They were back in their hotel room ready for bed.

"That he certainly did." Samantha said. It had been humiliating some of the comments Stark had let slip and his constant looks her way. She was so sending a virus to him now.

"And that Gareth fella seemed nice." Tom continued.

"He is I never thought I would see him again." Samantha nodded. "You stole the screen today by the way. You are seriously going to have to get used to being the Hollywood A-lister you're going to become after this. So not only do I have to compete with crazy fan girls and British TV stars but now I'll have to compete with Hollywood starlets."

"You'll never have to compete with anyone." He told her. He became thoughtful for a moment before he reached to his desk draw and pulled a little box out. He got off the bed and stood in front of her.

"Tom?" Samantha asked.

"I love you Samantha Jennings and I want the rest of the world to know it. It would be my greatest honour to be able to call you my wife for the rest of my life." Tom said. He bent down on one knee. "Samantha Jennings will you marry me?"

Samantha was silent for a moment. She couldn't lie anymore.

"Tom I need to tell you something." She said not looking him in the eye. But she could feel them bore a hole in her face with the fear of rejection. The bed shifted as Tom sat back down next to her and Samantha turned to face him. "The reason I refused to go on set was because I didn't want to see you in a Loki costume. You look exactly like him and it breaks my heart looking at you when you look like that. Because you see, and I know this will sound crazy but you have to believe me. Sarah Jones isn't the real name of the person."

She looked at him but his eyes were lost in thought.

"Her name should be Samantha Jennings, me." She continued. "I asked SHIELD to change the name of the character and to get rid of all evidence of me because I wanted to start a new life once I lost my powers. I wanted to be me. Being me lead me to you and I couldn't ask for anything more. That's why Stark took interest in me today because I was the bear and he had the stick. He was trying to get me to react and he succeeded a couple of times. Anyway I wanted to tell you because I don't want any more lies. And-"

Samantha stopped and studied his face.

"And you already knew." Samantha said realising and smirking slightly.

"I had my suspicious." Tom admitted.

"Like?"

"Well when you sleep you sometimes call out stuff like Asgard and Loki is a popular one. I thought nothing of it until I started to read the comics and I couldn't ignore the likeness you had with the character. Today kind of just proved what I was thinking and I was just waiting until you wanted to tell me." Samantha started to laugh. "Samantha?"

"Do you know how long I've been worrying over this?" She said laughing with relief. "I'm a fool for not telling you early. I just wanted you to see me as Samantha Jennings, university student not Samantha Jennings reincarnation of Speki."

"I will always see you as Samantha Jennings the woman I love." Tom said tracing the scar on her cheek.

Samantha reached down and took the box from his hand. She slipped the ring on to her finger where is sat perfectly above the two snakes entwined to hold an emerald. The small diamond contrasting with the green jewel. She held her hand out admiring it.

"Samantha Hiddleston. Has a ring to it doesn't it?" She smirked as she turned around to see Tom's face alight with joy. She reached over and kissed him.

Samantha had found her Loki.


End file.
